On vacation
by Yuuichi4
Summary: Its vacation time for Gilbert and Oz. They booked a trip to a hot spring! but what has Oz planned for Gilbert?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my second story~!

Yay or something

This is my first time writing yaoi

So it might be awkward

But I will go study on it!

So next one will be better :D.

Special for Liesje~! 3

----------------------------------------

Oz and Gilbert were currently in a hot spring. After all that fighting, they both decided to go out on a well deserved vacation.

The place looked a little old, but yet it had this new look that made it look very comfortable. They went inside and checked in. Then they went to check out their room. It was a small room yet a cozy room. However, as a small surprise they had a full size bed special for couples, this wasn't as planned now they only had one bed to share.  
"I can sleep on the couch Oz. Don't worry about that." Gilbert said.  
"But Gil, you know you will get a backache. Just like the other time when we didn't have enough beds for all of us, besides the bed is big enough for both of us."

It wasn't like that Gilbert didn't know the bed was big enough both of them, but it was more the fact that he had to sleep with Oz in one bed. Ever since he was little he had looked up to Oz and not just in a friendly way Oz was perfect. Oz was a person who he truly loved, even though he knew they were both guys. He never though he would be able to be with Oz again, he thought he had lost Oz to the Abyss. However, Oz was back right here with him in the same room. He didn't really know how to feel when he saw Oz back, but he knew one thing for sure his feelings never changed.

Gilbert bit his lip. "I don't know Oz."  
"Aah come on Gil, we used to do it when we were little remember? This can be just like the old times."

That reminded him of when he was younger. He always loved to spend time with Oz. He took every opportunity to spend more time with Oz. The sleepovers were always the most fun, he got the chance to watch Oz without anyone noticing, and tell him all kinds of things that were bothering him.

Gilbert looked at Oz, he could see that he never would agree with him sleeping on the couch. He better gave in or this would just end up like a fight for eternity. However, the day was still early and a lot of things could happen in the meantime and he hoped for the best. If he just slept there again he wouldn't know if he could control himself, he was a lot older now.

"Hmm… yeah those times were really so much fun."  
"See there is nothing to worry about everything is fine." Oz smiled happily.

Oz sat down on the bed and took his shoes of. This was all part of Oz's plan. He has arranged a room like this with a lot more little surprises coming up. He knew what Gilbert really thought about him, he once heard Gilbert talk to him at night when they were little. Well Oz didn't know if Gilbert would still feel that way, it was 10 years ago.

At the time when Oz came back to from the Abyss, he never would have thought that Gilbert was still alive, after all he stabbed him with a sword. It never came into his mind that Raven could actually be Gilbert. Well little did he know that 10 years already had passed. Though he felt a strong attraction to the one they called Raven. Oz always got a little shy around the guy, he always tried to push away the thought that he would actually like him. This idea of this was wrong in his mind. Until when he found out Raven was actually Gilbert. This made everything change for Oz. He knew Gilbert liked him when they were younger, but if he still felt the same way. He didn't know, but he dared to take a gamble on it.

"Yesh, it would be fun to go back to those times again."  
"Well then let's make up for the time I was away."  
"That sounds nice. It was kind of lonely without you here."  
"Let's go into the hot spring then! Have a splash battle!"

Oz jumped off the bed and looked for towels, he found some in the bathroom.  
"Here is a towel." He pushed one into Gilbert's hand and ran outside.

----------------------------------------

Yay~

End of part one…

Dun dun dun..

*rolls away*


	2. Chapter 2

On to part 2  
What is going on with me!  
I'm sick so hell yeah…

-------------------------------------

"Oz is still the same as ever." Gilbert thought. He put his luggage away and took his clothes off, put them down nicely folded on a chair and wrapped a towel around his middle. He got a little nervous when he realized that they both were going to be naked in a bath together. He walked over to the door opening and stood still he watched what Oz was doing. Oz had already taken care of his own clothes who were laying next to the door. He looked back from the clothes to Oz, who was sitting on rim of the spring. All he could see was Oz's back. All the other things outside went unnoticed.

Oz turned around to see if Gilbert already was ready, he caught him in the door opening staring at him. "Are you coming or what Gilbert?" He looked at Gilbert, he looked so pretty like that. Oz could feel he was slightly blushing and turned his head around and let himself slide into the water.

"Yeah I am coming." Gilbert walked over to where Oz was sitting and took a step inside the spring. He walked further inside and sat down on the other side of the spring. Before he even got a chance to sit quietly, he got splashed by water. Oz had jumped into the spring too and was now splashing water towards him. Gilbert wouldn't let get Oz away so easily, he stood up and started to splash the water back.

Oz doved under water, he swam towards Gilbert and grabbed him by his ankle. Gilbert didn't see this coming and lost his balance. He fell backwards into the water. "Oz?!" Oz was faster than him and climbed on top he pushed Gilbert's head underwater. Gilbert waved with his hands in panic. He couldn't breathe and he tried to push Oz of him. Oz held on tight. "Try me Gil!" Oz said playfully. However, Gilbert who was obvious much more stronger than Oz pushed him off. Gil gasped for air when he sat up straight.

"Y-You wanted to kill me or something." Gilbert said in an angry voice.  
"Of course not, I was just playing!"

"If you would have had more strength I wouldn't know if I was able to get out of your grip in time." Gilbert looked angry at Oz. This wasn't a fun way of playing, it made him feel a little dizzy. It was everything at once the lack of air and the heat of the water, Oz being so close to him barely wearing anything. This made Gilbert blush.

"I know my limit Gil!" This wasn't really what Oz had planned he didn't want to make Gilbert angry.

Gilbert stood up, walked out of the spring. ".. I need to lay down a bit I feel a little dizzy." With those words he walked away, ignoring whatever Oz was saying. Inside the room, he threw his wet towel aside and looked for a new one. He found one in the bathroom and started to dry his hair.

Oz wondered what could have happened to Gilbert; normally he wouldn't get that angry easily especially not towards him. He stood up and walked inside, he hesitated to go inside. He looked around before he went inside. He didn't see Gilbert anywhere in the room. He wondered where Gilbert could have taken off too. He looked in both the rooms but there was no sign of Gilbert. He turned around to get his cloths that were still lying on the ground. He better get dressed before he would go looking around in the hotel. Maybe Gilbert went outside of their room, he opened the door to the bathroom.

When he opened the door, he could see Gilbert in his full glory standing naked. Whatever was going to happen, he didn't expect to see what he saw there. Gilbert didn't seem to have noticed him because he kept drying his hair. Oz started at Gilbert, he looked so beautiful like this, he could feel his cheeks turning a bright pink color. Oz slapped himself in the face to come back to his senses.

Gilbert turned the towel down of his head to look where the noise was coming from. Then he saw Oz standing there slapping his face "EH?!" he managed to say as he tried to cover himself up with the towel, he was drying his hair with.

"Oz! Get out!" he yelled with a bright red face. He couldn't believe Oz sneaked up to him and watched him naked like this. It wasn't fair; he didn't even saw Oz naked. Gilbert widened his eyes. "What am I even thinking!" he thought. He turned his head the other way.

Oz smirked. "How about no?"  
"Oz get out!"  
"hmm I said no." Oz smirked.

Oz stepped closer; he could clearly see Gilbert was having a hard time here. Oz was enjoying this way too much he couldn't help but tease. Gilbert backed away but Oz didn't let Gilbert go away so easily, and he kept stepping closer until Gilbert felt the wall against his back. Oz stood there right in front of Gilbert, he couldn't go anywhere, how could he control himself like this. "This is only Oz teasing me, this is only Oz teasing me, this is only Oz teasing me." He thought. Oz was about to touch Gilbert when he got pushed away.

"That's enough Oz!"  
"But Gil!"  
Gilbert walked around Oz out of the bathroom, he felt so embarrassed.  
"Gil wait! What is up with you?!" Gilbert sat down on the bed and sighed.  
"You have been acting tense Gil." Oz said and sat down next to Gilbert.

Gilbert moved a little farther away from Oz. He couldn't tell what was really bothering him. If Oz knew.. well he wouldn't want to know the reaction it could only be bad in his mind.  
Gilbert smiled at Oz. "I am fine see?"  
Oz laid his head on Gilberts shoulder. "Eh!Oz?" he pushed Oz away.  
"See you are not fine."

"How do I get myself out of this, err err err" Gilbert thought.  
"Eeeh well it's just the stress of everything…on top of that we both are barely naked."  
"aaah!! What did I just say?" Gilbert panicked.  
"eeh I didn't mean it like that but…" Gilbert looked for the right words.

Oz smirked now he knew for sure, Gilbert must still like him after all that time. This made him very happy, he took over the lap of Gilbert. "O-Oz?"

-------------------------------------

*cough cough*  
I know someone hates me out there


	3. Chapter 3

Okay final chapter the thing everyone is waiting for.  
specially Liesje

----------------------

Gilbert wondered what Oz was up to now, if Oz kept going on like that he wouldn't know if he could control himself.  
Oz wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck and smiled.  
Gilbert tried to get loose of the grip of Oz instead he felt backwards with Oz on top of him.

"This isn't funny Oz!"  
"I know you want this Gil, I'm not blind." With those words he kissed Gilbert on his lips.  
Gilbert widened his eyes now this was something he surely didn't expect. His Oz was kissing him, this wasn't right. He pushed Oz away.  
"Stop playing with me like that." He looked sad at Oz. "I wouldn't think you would go that low Oz."  
"But Gilbert, I am not playing around!" Oz looked away. "I like you Gil.. a lot.. more than you think." Oz could feel his cheeks burn.

Gilbert couldn't believe his ears. "Then tell me again and look me in the eyes."  
Oz looked up and looked him in the eyes. Gilbert could clearly see Oz was being serious. "I-I love you Gilbert."

Those weren't the eyes from someone who was lying. He sat up so he was at the same level as Oz. "Me too." He kissed Oz. "I like you very much." Oz opened his mouth the allow the tongue inside that was pushed against his lips, it felt really soft yet hot, he pushed his own body closer and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist.

Gilbert had always dreamed of this moment, he never thought that this might even happen in real life not only in his dreams. He touched Oz shoulder when he didn't feel any fabrics of clothes it hit him again that they both were almost naked, he could feel the heat of Oz skin on his own, he let his arm slide down to tease one of Oz's nipples.

Oz made a small noise in return, he used a hand to stroke Gilbert's hair. It felt so soft, it was still a little wet from the fight before. He kissed Gilbert faster to let him know he approved what Gilbert was doing.

Gilbert placed little kissed slowly down Oz's chin, neck and carefully pushed Oz on his back. He continued giving little kisses down the collarbone to the chest and stopped at a nipple, he teased it by licking and sucking on it.

This made Oz feel really good and, he could feel it too, but he wasn't the only one who noticed it. Gilbert smiled, "enjoying this?" Oz nodded as Gilbert continued. He felt Gil's hand sliding under his towel. The hand was exploring what was under the towel.

Gilbert placed more little kiss down to the stomach and lower. He used his hand to gently rub over the already hardened member of Oz. When Gilbert reached the towel, he removed it with his other free hand. He could see the full glory of Oz now. It looked beautiful.

Oz felt a little embarrassed laying all naked on the bed and Gilbert checking him out. He wanted to close his legs but Gilbert didn't let him. He let out a soft moan instead when he felt something warm. Gilbert was carefully licking his member.

"I will make you feel good." Gilbert said. He continued licking.  
"Uu-n" Oz managed to say as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.  
"Ah~ Gil" Oz moaned out when Gilbert hit a certain spot.

"Hmm." Gilbert said. As he hit the spot more often to make Oz moan more. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked on it. This made Oz moan out louder, he was sure he wouldn't keep this up for long. "Gil I-I" but it was already too late, he came in Gilbert's mouth. Oz felt a little embarrassed.  
"You don't have to eat it!"  
"It tastes really good." Gilbert licked his lips.  
"If you say so.." Oz looked at Gilbert, he could see Gilbert was rather aroused too.  
"What about you Gil?"  
"Me? I am okay."  
"No I mean that." Oz pointed at Gil's lower body.  
Gilbert had lost his own towel somewhere in the middle of all this, he didn't even remember when, but little did he care.  
"Well if I can.. I want to take you all the way."  
Oz didn't really understand what Gilbert was talking about so he nodded as an agreement.

"Uhm…this might feel a little strange.." Gilbert said. Oz wondered what Gil was talking about, he then felt a finger going inside between his butt cheeks. It wasn't really a nice feeling, it felt weird, unnatural.  
"If you don't like it anymore, please tell me." Gilbert started to move his finger around. It made Oz feel a little uncomfortable, but it wasn't that bad until a second finger went inside, it made Oz hiss a little.  
"Are you okay Oz?" Gil sounded worried he didn't want to hurt Oz in any way.  
"I am okay, please continue."  
Gilbert started to move both fingers around which made Oz hiss more.  
"You sure this is okay Oz?"  
"Y-Yes I am fine."  
"Please endure this Oz then, but I need to stretch else it would not fit and even hurt more."

It suddenly hit Oz what Gilbert actually was planning, he looked at Gilbert to see what was about to enter himself. Gilbert didn't give him the chance for that he could feel the tongue of Gilbert touching his own lips. He opened his mouth to let the tongue inside that was pressed against his lips. The kiss made the pain fade away a little, or was it just that it actually started to feel nice. Gilbert broke the kiss.

"I think you are ready Oz." He kissed Oz on his forehead.  
Oz nodded in agreement, he didn't really know this kind of thing. After all he just planned a little kissing here and there but this.. Not that he minded what hey where doing, he wanted to offer everything he could.

Gilbert pulled his fingers out. He gently pushed the top of his member against the Oz's opening. He slowly went inside Oz. Oz hissed in return.  
"Almost in, please endure it Oz. I be sure it would make you feel nice."  
Oz wrapped his arms around Gilbert, he almost squeezed him.

Gilbert was all inside now, he felt the warmth of Oz around his member, and it made him even more exited, but he had to be careful, he didn't want to hurt Oz in any way.  
"Please Oz try to relax."  
"uh-"

Oz could feel Gilbert slowly move in and out and deeper inside of him, it didn't feel nice at all it was hurting. He let out soft hisses. Suddenly, he felt Gilbert hitting a certain spot inside of him it overwhelmed him with pleasure. It suddenly didn't feel as bad as it felt before. The spot got hit again and he let at a moan. He loosened the grip on Gilbert.  
Gilbert smiled. "I told you so."

He moved faster, which made Oz moan more. Oz looked so beautiful like this. He couldn't help but moan out himself too. This sounded so beautiful in Oz ears, he could feel himself get hard again from all the pleasure surrounding him. "G-gil" Oz moaned out.

Gilbert was almost at his end, he couldn't hold it much longer if he went on like this. He moved slower. It didn't get unnoticed to him that Oz got exited again. It wouldn't be bad to help him a little with that. He touched Oz and moved his hand slowly up and down as he gently trusts his own hips. "O-Oz." It was to late he came inside of Oz.

Oz could feel something warm enter deeper inside of him, it wasn't soon after, or he came too spreading his sperm over Gilbert. They both were breathing heavy. Oz looked at the mess he made.

"I clean that up." He pushed Gilbert on his back. "Let's see if this really is that tasty." He started to lick up the mess he made. "Hnn Oz. You don't have to I can take a shower, please rest." Oz did not listen and continued. It actually didn't really taste that nice, but it wasn't that bad.

When Oz cleaned up everything, he laud down next to and nuzzled his body against Gilbert's using one arm to wrap around the chest of Gilbert. Gilbert petted his hair and gave a kiss on Oz's head.  
"You are truly beautiful Oz, I love you."  
There was no answered back Oz had fallen asleep.

----------------------------------------

So that was it :D

Hope you enjoyed it.

*runs away in terror*

And I want to thank tarberme~!

For being my amazing Beta-reader!


End file.
